


What Wasn't

by ultharkitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before MTMTE #21, I was challenged to write a worst case scenario for Tailgate. This is what I came up with. This is very much AU for character origins and plot. </p><p>The prompt is <a href="http://ultharkitty.dreamwidth.org/40970.html?thread=342026#cmt342026">number 2 here, and contains spoilers for MTMTE up to #20</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zuzeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/gifts).



In the end, it wasn't the Cybercrosis, and Cyclonus was too late. 

After the fighting, after Tyrest's vicious escape, after they scraped Rodimus off the floor and delivered him in pieces to Ratchet, Cyclonus found what he was looking for. A statue in grey, a model of the friend he could have known, the companion he could have had. Cast cold, then. One of millions, but the only one that mattered. 

Lightless glass stared at nothing, and bitter smoke still curled from Tailgate's chest. No-one, not even Whirl, disturbed the quiet as Cyclonus lifted the tiny frame and walked away.


End file.
